


what "reprieve" looks like

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sort Of, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Behind closed doors, Edelgard von Hresvelg is nothing more than another servant.





	what "reprieve" looks like

“Make sure to fold along the creases, Edelgard. That’s one of my favorite blouses.”

The creases were so crisp, Edelgard couldn’t miss them. It was strange to think that those creases had once been made by Dorothea, but were now being made by Edelgard. Edelgard knew how to fold clothes; after all, she wasn’t _ that _ pampered. It was entirely different, though, when it was someone else’s chores she was doing.

Dorothea had admitted when they started their little roleplay that she was used to doing things herself, too, except for when she made Caspar do them. Other than that, Dorothea was pretty self-sufficient. It made sense that Dorothea seemed to know more about how her delicates should be washed and folded than Edelgard did.

Edelgard liked to think that she made a competent servant. That was how it all started, when Dorothea wondered what it’d be like if she were a noble, pampered and spoiled, and Edelgard was more of a lowly commoner, doing what she had to do to get by. It was a flight of fancy on Dorothea’s part, but Edelgard became giddy at the thought of it. She admitted to Dorothea that the idea...excited her, in more ways than one, and Dorothea decided to put it to life.

Sometimes it wasn’t sexual at all. There were nights where Edelgard did nothing but dust Dorothea’s bookshelves, wash her linens, massage her feet, and then they’d cuddle and fall asleep. But it gave Edelgard a great sense of pride to know she’d served Dorothea well enough, especially when Dorothea would coo her praises and stroke her hair. It felt nice to accomplish _ any _ task, but when it came to Dorothea, it was something special.

Once Edelgard had finished folding that day’s laundry, she looked at Dorothea would a triumphant smile. “It’s all finished,” Edelgard said, so casual that someone might have mistaken it for a normal dynamic. They had experimented with titles before, but nothing seemed to fit, so Edelgard just addressed her without one. Never Dorothea, though. “Is there anything else you would like me to do for you?”

“Hm,” Dorothea said. She actually seemed deep in thought, as if she didn’t know what direction to give her servant next. “Oh! Edelgard, I have a _ great _ idea. Why don’t you show off for me a little? Give me a little show?”

“Show off...?”

“Of course! You’re mine, aren’t you, Edelgard? I think it’s fair for me to have a look at my merchandise.”

Edelgard bristled, only because she wasn’t used to being spoken to that way. But it was merely Dorothea, who would never view her as an object. It was only for the act, Edelgard had to remember. “I-I see. In that case, you can inspect me all that you would like.”

“Don’t think of it as an inspection...that’s rather boring, don’t you think? I just want to get a good look at you. Think of it as admiration...you’re a _ wonderful _ servant, after all.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard said. Gods, when Dorothea complimented her like that...! “I do my best.”

“I know you do,” Dorothea agreed. She beckoned Edelgard closer, but stopped her when she was a little closer than arm’s length. Dorothea placed her hands on Edelgard’s hips, standing. Edelgard just barely had to tilt her chin up to look at Dorothea, but pointed her eyes to the floor when Dorothea made eye contact with her. “You have a lovely figure...you ought to show it off more, don’t you think?”

“If you’d like me to...w-within compromise,” Edelgard said. She wouldn’t put it past Dorothea to parade her into every lecture they had wearing the most revealing clothing the market had to offer. 

“It’s fine if you only do it for me.” Dorothea ended the discussion at that, returning to stroking Edelgard’s sides and moving to her thighs. “Strong, too.” _ For you, _ Edelgard thought, but didn’t say it. Instead, she thanked Dorothea again. “You’re very welcome. You have a nice sense of fashion, Edelgard.” Sometimes Dorothea used her full name when they were roleplaying. It made it seem more realistic, like Edelgard really _ was _ nothing more than a servant. There was just enough affection for Edelgard to know that she was bringing Dorothea pleasure, but enough distance—the use of that full name that was strange coming from Dorothea’s mouth—for Edelgard to remember that she was still just a servant. She knew the truth, though. She was more special to Dorothea than anything. “I really do love your clothes, but could you please take them off for me?”

Oh. It was _ that _ kind of “admiration”. Edelgard had expected endless praise, which she would hesitantly accept, but Dorothea had more in store for her. Edelgard began to undress, as Dorothea asked, but froze when Dorothea held up a hand. She was just reaching for her bra strap, because that was all she had left other than her underwear. “Leave these on?”

“I’d like to take those off myself, when I’m ready,” Dorothea explained. Edelgard nodded, flushed. Dorothea sighed in content, running her hands along Edelgard’s bare skin. “You’re incredibly beautiful, Edelgard. I can’t help but wonder why a pretty girl like you has to subject herself to something like this. Isn’t life cruel?”

“It’s my pleasure to serve you,” Edelgard responded. When Dorothea cocked her head, she wanted to apologize. Dorothea, to Edelgard’s knowledge, had never resorted to _ that _ sort of thing to make ends meet, but if Edelgard really had to do something like that to get by...well, she really _ wouldn’t _ mind, if it was Dorothea. Or, would she...? She couldn’t say. She’d never really lived a life of frugality. She felt uneasy. “Dorothea. Can we pause for a moment? Was that out of line, what I just said? Or odd?”

“No. _ I _ was out of line. I’m sorry. That was a strange remark, to say the least.”

“You were perfectly fine. I, er...I just didn’t know how to respond,” Edelgard admitted. “It is, after all, difficult to speak of that which you do not know. I cannot imagine this would be fun for anyone, in reality—not that I’m not enjoying myself, because I am!”

“Edie, you’re _ fine. _ We’re not doing this for it to be realistic, because it’s not. We’re doing it to enjoy ourselves, right? Trust me, Edie, if you said something that offended me, I’d be the first one to let you know,” Dorothea said, slightly teasing. But she was being honest. Dorothea and Edelgard both spoke their mind when they wanted to, almost to a fault. They never had to worry about inadvertently hurting the other, because it would surely be brought into the open. “Are you okay?”

Edelgard nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry. I didn’t even use our safe phrase, I stopped so abruptly...my apologies. We can continue.”

“Great,” Dorothea said. They’d stopped before, especially early on, back when Edelgard had first suggested it, because Dorothea had so many questions, so many concerns. And she always slid right back into it when they were done talking. “Because I wasn’t finished with you quite yet.” Dorothea unhooked Edelgard’s bra, letting the straps fall from her shoulders. Soon enough, it was on the floor. Edelgard knew Dorothea liked it better there, even if she complimented Edelgard’s lingerie all of the time. “Oh, goodness. Aren’t these cute? Let me have a seat.”

Dorothea sat on the edge of her bed again, which put her face-to-face with Edelgard’s chest. That was the part that made Edelgard want to hide herself, but Dorothea disliked even a hint of embarrassment from Edelgard. _ Not my bold little Edie, _ she’d say. But Edelgard was sometimes a lot less bold in front of Dorothea. Especially when Dorothea was boasting a chest like _ that. _

Dorothea loved what she was seeing, anyway. Her thumbs brushed over Edelgard’s nipples in sync, and they hardened beneath her touch. “Edelgard,” she breathed, as if she had nothing else to say. “They’re beautiful. You’re amazing. Now, let me touch you for a bit. Don’t make a sound.”

Edelgard couldn’t ever remember praising any of the servants of her home like that. They truly weren’t going for realism. The fantasy became even more obvious when Dorothea’s mouth set upon her, sucking her nipple so lovingly. It was almost strange, to be standing before her so-called master as she relished in her servant’s chest. As soon as Dorothea was done giving attention to Edelgard’s right breast, she set upon the left, sucking with just the slightest hint of teeth. That was enough to make Edelgard squirm, but she had to stay still. If she was moving, wouldn’t that be disobedience? Edelgard was never disobedient without cause. Especially not in Dorothea’s presence.

The room felt much colder when Dorothea’s mouth was gone. “Very good, dear. Usually you start wriggling in my grasp when I touch your chest,” Dorothea complimented. Edelgard felt proud. Just like she’d thought. Dorothea was pleased that she’d taken her pleasure in stride. “Don’t tell me you’ve become desensitized...? Am I losing my touch?”

“No, not at all. That felt very good. Thank you,” Edelgard said.

“You’re so humble. I’m glad it made you feel good, Edelgard. Would you like to show me how good it felt?” Edelgard swallowed heavily. She could read those words just enough to know that Dorothea wanted to see how wet she was, but Edelgard preferred more specific instructions. Looking up at Dorothea, Edelgard took her panties off, stepping out of them. Dorothea nodded and smiled, using one hand to part Edelgard’s legs. She let out a little faux gasp of shock when her fingers met Edelgard’s wet slit. As if she didn’t know Edelgard was turned on. Edelgard wanted to cry out, or grind against Dorothea’s hand, but that was surely against the rules. “My! That was very fast, Edelgard. I’m quite pleased. I love how easily you get turned on for me. It...is for me, right?”

“Of course!” Edelgard almost sounded offended. She had to rein herself in, but Dorothea was giggling. 

“Right. Who else, hm? Nobody, right?”

“Nobody.”

Dorothea pulled her hand back, gazed at it innocently. They’d experimented with orgasm denial, but Edelgard could get quite annoyed when she was denied her share of pleasure. Dorothea had once joked about the entire class knowing when Edelgard had gotten denied the night before. Edelgard hoped she wasn’t coming up on one of those days. Dorothea offered her hand to Edelgard, wet with Edelgard’s honey. “Say, Edelgard, could you clean this up for me?”

Edelgard delicately took Dorothea’s wrists. Without a bit of hesitation, she was licking her own juices off of Dorothea’s fingers. Edelgard had tasted herself before, far before she met Dorothea, but it was different to taste it off of Dorothea’s skin. Dorothea watched her fondly, but Edelgard could see in the quickening rise and fall of her chest that she was getting excited. Edelgard released Dorothea’s fingers with a “pop”, then smiled confidently. “I hope that’s satisfactory work.”

“As always. But it’d kill me to dirty my hands again. Girls like me shouldn’t have to do that, you know? It’s common sense,” Dorothea said. Then, after a pause, she laughed. “Get it? Common? Just like you, huh?”

Edelgard shrank a little. She hoped nobody made jokes like that with Dorothea. They’d get the business end of her axe...oh, gods, why was she thinking like that? Love really does create madmen. “Y-yes, I understand. If you do not want to soil your hands pleasuring me, I’d be glad to go without tonight.”

“Really? You would? I don’t think you want to do that, do you? I don’t know, Edie,” Dorothea said, drawling with fake concern. “You seem to be _ really _ turned on. It’d be a shame if I left you like that.” That was a baited statement, trying to make Edelgard trip herself up. But Edelgard simply looked at Dorothea, waiting for her next command. “And you’d be in big trouble if I found out you’d been running off to your room and getting yourself off without me. Oh, I’d hate that.”

Edelgard knew exactly where Dorothea was going, even if they’d never been there before. “I could always do it in front of you, if that would satisfy you.”

“That just might work,” Dorothea said. She tapped her chin with her finger, pursing her lips for a moment. Then, she patted the bed next to her, criss-crossing her legs atop it. “I’m getting a very nice show tonight, aren’t I, Edelgard? Thank you very much.”

“It’s my pleasure. Truly.”

“In more ways than one, huh? Come sit next to me.” Dorothea patted the bed once more, and Edelgard climbed on top of it. Edelgard would be the one to change the linens after they were finished, surely. Dorothea turned a bit so that she could see Edelgard clearly, then leaned in to stare at her. “Alright. Why don’t you show me what you like to do, Edelgard?”

It was hard for Edelgard to get started, knowing that Dorothea had never seen her do something like that before. Acutely, she was worried that Dorothea would somehow judge her on her technique; after all, Edelgard hardly knew anything about female sexuality before Dorothea taught her. 

Still, she somewhat knew what was pleasurable to herself. Her focus usually remained on her clit; Dorothea had put fingers inside of her before, but it was still quite the shock to her system when she was being penetrated, so she decided not to do it on her own. _ But I’m not exactly on my own right now, am I? _

“Very cute, Edie,” Dorothea said. Her finger was idly circling her own thigh. Edelgard wondered what she was thinking about. “Mm...I _ love _ good girls like you, Edelgard. You’ll do whatever I tell you to do, huh?”

“As long as it’s for your benefit,” Edelgard replied smoothly.

Dorothea watched a bit longer, her finger drawing circles on her stockings over and over. Finally, she lifted herself enough to peel them off. She kept her eyes on Edelgard, though, nagging at her lip. “Edie. Um...time out.”

Their safe phrase. Edelgard’s hand stopped moving. “Wh-what? Did I do something...?”

“No! You’re doing great. But, um...well, we’ve been looking for something for you to call me while we’re doing this, right? I was thinking...how about ‘Princess Dorothea’? Or ‘Queen’? Wh-whichever. If you’re comfortable.”

Edelgard wasn’t opposed, but she was definitely shocked. “I thought you had no interest in that sort of thing, Dorothea.”

“I usually don’t, but...let’s try it. Just to see if it gets a reaction out of either of us. We can always go back to what we were doing before.”

Dorothea made a good point. She nodded so that Edelgard would continue. Edelgard shut her eyes, trying to steel herself for the words she’d say next. She was never quite good at dirty talking, but as with all other things, she aspired to be good at it. Dorothea could be very princess-like, with her high standards and feminine tastes, but Edelgard was the type to disregard the norm. “Is this fine...Queen Dorothea?”

“Oh!” Dorothea said, her eyebrows raising. _ There’s the reaction she was looking for. _ “I-um...yes, that’s lovely, Edelgard. Do you want to put some fingers inside for me? I’d love that.”

They slipped in so easily, Edelgard was so wet. There was still a bit of discomfort, but that was normal for Edelgard, and she soon became accustomed to the two digits inside of her. “Like that, my queen?”

Dorothea didn’t respond, but her actions said it all. She began to touch herself over the fabric of her panties, the knuckles of her free hand between her teeth. Edelgard watched as the wet spot on Dorothea’s baby-blue panties grew darker, spurred on by her teasing touches. Edelgard felt the urge to run her tongue over that spot, just to get the slightest taste of Dorothea...but that wasn’t what her queen had asked of her.

Edelgard was starting to like that title. Her _ queen. _ Dorothea was well-deserving of the power and acclaim, with the way she carried herself. That was the reason why Edelgard had proposed their little roleplaying scenario in the first place: she knew that Dorothea would be able to play the part. For someone who despised nobles as much as she did, Dorothea could be quite regal.

She wasn’t _ that _ regal, though, considering their current position. Dorothea was almost fully clothed, but she was pleasuring herself through those expensive fabrics of hers, all while watching Edelgard rut against her own fingers. What kind of queen would do that?

Edelgard’s queen, apparently.

Queen or no, Dorothea was beautiful, watching Edelgard with hooded eyes. After a few long moments of silence, she finally said, “You’re stunning, Edelgard. And so obedient. What a good girl.”

“Thank you, my queen,” Edelgard said. “Thank you for l-letting me...”

Edelgard couldn’t come up with a word to describe the feeling, the action, the sensation. It was all very foreign and familiar, all at once. It was as if she wasn’t meant to rule a kingdom or lead others, but to be ruled over, to be led. She wondered what life would be like if their little fantasy was real, even if she knew in her heart that there was no way fate would ever let her live it out. She wanted to serve Dorothea, be relieved of all the stressful political tactics and settle for simple orders from her queen.

Gods, she loved Dorothea.

And Dorothea loved her too; at least, the adoring gaze she was wearing said so. “Undress me, Edelgard. And be careful not to damage my garments,” Dorothea said, her voice stern but loving. Edelgard was reluctant to stop touching herself, but Dorothea had issued a command, and Edelgard was always one to impress.

“I’m sorry if I soil your clothing with my hands, my lady.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dorothea said coolly. “You’ll be washing these later anyway. Won’t you?”

She probably would, even though it was hard to explain to other students why her laundry load had suddenly doubled. It felt better when she folded them neatly, right along the creases, then gave them to Dorothea in exchange for precious moments like the one she was experiencing right then and there.

Edelgard carefully removed every accessory, every garment, until Dorothea was fully bare before her. Dorothea’s hand went between her legs, and she sighed in relief when she finally got to touch herself skin-on-skin for the first time that night. Edelgard watched with overflowing excitement, wanting to do the same to herself, but waiting for Dorothea’s orders. Dorothea must have noticed her patience, because she laughed, airy and slightly sadistic. “May I keep touching myself, my queen?”

“Not quite yet,” Dorothea said, briskly. “I know you’re eager, but why don’t you serve me while you touch yourself? I know you like doing that for me.”

Edelgard exhaled shakily. “With my mouth, Queen Dorothea?”

“Yes, please.” Said so simply, as if they weren’t doing something utterly debauched.

Still, no matter how filthy it was, Edelgard went to execute her task, not hesitating in pushing Dorothea to the bed with a gentle touch. Dorothea spread her legs, inviting, and Edelgard shuddered when she got the first taste of Dorothea’s slick folds. There was no need for foreplay. The roleplay itself had accomplished that. Dorothea was soaking wet, dripping onto the sheets. Edelgard set about cleaning her up. Dorothea sighed, like she’d been waiting for it for so long, when in reality, Edelgard would have given her orgasm upon orgasm whenever it was requested.

Edelgard couldn’t speak, because if she stopped, Dorothea surely would have been upset, so she merely looked up with a questioning face to see if Dorothea approved. Dorothea responded by stroking her hair, so fondly, until Edelgard lapped at her clit and the gentle stroking turned into a sharp tug. Had they been outside of their roles, Dorothea would have apologized, but Edelgard was little more than a plaything, then. Dorothea had no reason to apologize to a toy.

“You’re so talented, Edelgard. Aren’t you glad this isn’t being wasted on someone lesser than me? Aren’t you glad you’re being put in your place?”

So arrogant! Edelgard rarely heard her like that, even when they were doing a scene. It was astonishing, exhilarating, to have someone demean her like that. Edelgard’s mouth was quite busy, so she had no choice but to take the abuse—and she did that proudly. When Dorothea fell silent, Edelgard felt empty, like something was missing. Her ears certainly felt less blessed when Dorothea wasn’t hurling insults at them.

“Go on,” Dorothea prodded. Edelgard only started to move faster, and Dorothea giggled. “No, no, that’s not what I mean...don’t stop, though. But you’re getting pretty wet, aren’t you? I wouldn’t leave you like that. Little sluts like you can’t help themselves, after all. I’d hate to see you pouting around the monastery tomorrow if you don’t cum.”

Edelgard was embarrassed at how right Dorothea was. She was at the point where a cold splash of water and a good night’s sleep wouldn’t wear off the residual arousal; she needed to finish or else she’d go mad. She adored lapping at her queen’s womanhood, but she had a desire to do more. She wanted to sit in Dorothea’s lap and rut against her, she wanted Dorothea to bend her over and toy with her from behind, she wanted to do everything all at once.

However, there was still some restraint she had to exercise. When she felt the tugging at her scalp, letting her know that she had lost focus, she recentered herself. She had devoted herself to being in Dorothea’s service, meaning her own desires played second fiddle to Dorothea’s needs. Before she asked for _ anything, _ she was to satisfy Dorothea. She did just that, even though her fingers were on her own clit. Even that was being done because Dorothea had asked it of her.

Edelgard’s excitement was showing through the movements of her mouth. The licks and kisses started to get less uniform, less constant, as the feeling of her fingers on her clit jolted her. Dorothea didn’t complain, but she did leave a warning: “Don’t you dare cum before me, Edelgard. I’ll be...” Dorothea paused, then, a hitch in her breath. “...I’ll be very upset. I might deny you for the rest of the month. So make sure to take care of your work before you go getting carried away.”

Edelgard tried to nod, but it just came across as a maneuver of her tongue. She put her all into Dorothea’s pleasure, even when it was hard to breathe, even when she was so desperate to quickly finish herself off. The only thing better than the taste of Dorothea’s cunt was the pleasure that came from serving her. Edelgard looked up for a moment, watching as Dorothea rolled her nipple between her fingers with the hand that wasn’t pressing down on Edelgard’s head. Dorothea’s back arched off of the bed, her eyes shut tight.

Edelgard put her all into her task, pinning Dorothea with one hand so that she could hit the right spots. Dorothea started to really moan, so loud that they’d be heard if anybody happened to walk by, but Edelgard had relieved herself of her common sense. She was with Dorothea, she was doing a service, and she didn’t have to worry about anything else. Whether they were heard or not was a problem for future empress Edelgard—but servant girl Edelgard had nothing to think about but giving her queen all that she needed.

Dorothea said Edelgard’s name in such a hushed voice that Edelgard knew she was close. When Dorothea was ready to cum, she always stopped talking, always squeezed her eyes shut and waited for Edelgard to bring her there. Her thighs were firm on either side of Edelgard’s face, reeling her in as Edelgard doubled her efforts. Edelgard wriggled her tongue inside of Dorothea’s cunt and used her thumb to stroke Dorothea’s stiff rosebud, abandoning the idea of getting herself off for a bit. Dorothea was waiting for her to do her job, the only purpose she had for those few moments of reprieve.

“Oh,” Dorothea said, in a sharp gasp. “Oh, oh, that’s...”

Edelgard didn’t want to toot her own horn, but it always pleased her to know that Dorothea was climaxing beneath her, by her hand and lips. It meant that the duty she’d been appointed to, the task she was given, had been accomplished just as it should have been. Her purpose had been fulfilled, she thought, as a flood of warmth and musk hit her lips. Her tongue continued to map out every contour of Dorothea’s pussy, even as Dorothea trembled beneath her. It was an infuriating moment when Dorothea pushed her away, but she tried to calm herself, watching Dorothea pant as she writhed against the sheets.

“Was that to your liking, my queen?”

“Edelgard, you’re amazing,” Dorothea said. Edelgard smiled, but moving her cheeks like that made her aware of how ruined her face was. “Mm...but you’re a little _ too _ good. I’m a bit tired, now...and since you’ve made yourself so filthy, I’d prefer not to touch you. If you want to cum tonight, you ought to do it yourself.”

Edelgard had to admit, she was disappointed. Dorothea had hardly touched her aside from those little teases she’d gotten earlier, and Edelgard very much appreciated Dorothea’s touch. However, she wasn’t in any position to argue, so she sat back on her heels, spreading her legs without a care in the world. Dorothea laid back and watched her with fond eyes, not bothering to look at Edelgard’s face. Her eyes were on Edelgard’s hand, circling her clit rapidly. “It feels so good, my lady,” Edelgard said.

“Oh, I bet it does. You’ve been waiting for this for quite a while,” Dorotha commended. At least, Edelgard hoped it was a commendation. “You really did give me a show. Your face is quite dirty, Edelgard...but you’re not even worried about that, are you? Oh, no, you’d rather get yourself off, wouldn’t you?”

“You’re right, my lady. I’m sorry that you have to look upon me this way.”

“No need to be sorry. It can’t be helped,” Dorothea said, sighing dismissively. “Girls like you are made for this kind of thing, right? I can’t fault you for what you’re born to do.”

Girls like Edelgard _ were _ made for that kind of thing. She _ was _ born to serve Dorothea. How had she not realized it before? It was so exhilarating, to be jerking her hips into her own fingers as Dorothea looked upon her with half-disdainful, half-impressed eyes. She flushed harder when she felt a drip of her arousal fall from her slit to Dorothea’s linens. “I think I might be close...”

“Good, good,” Dorothea murmured. “You’re such a good girl, Edie. My sweet Edie...”

Dorothea knew that Edelgard’s knees buckled at the sound of that nickname and that title. “Good girl”. She wasn’t playing fair at all. It definitely worked, though. Edelgard’s finger got faster on her clit, she could feel her walls clenching. She wanted to be Dorothea’s good girl, her servant, her plaything, whatever Dorothea desired, so long as she could feel that warm satisfaction when Dorothea laid eyes on her...

Edelgard had to place a hand on the bed to anchor herself as she went higher and higher. Dorothea kept praising her as her orgasm rolled through her in waves. The sound of Dorothea’s voice, demeaning her and uplifting her at the same time, was an aphrodisiac. She kept going until her wrist got sore, then collapsed into Dorothea’s loving grasp.

The way Dorothea was holding her, firm and protective, told Edelgard the scene was over. Dorothea had seemed so entertained by Edelgard’s display, Edelgard almost thought they were going to have a round two. “That was lovely, Dorothea. You were lovely.”

“I can say the same for you, Edie. You were a star!” Dorothea kissed Edelgard on the tip of her nose, and Edelgard smiled at the gesture. “I know we tried a thing or two out tonight. Was everything okay? I know this whole roleplay idea was yours to begin with, so I didn’t want to press too much.”

“It was different,” Edelgard admitted. “I’m still a little confused about the ‘queen’ thing, in all honesty.”

“As am I,” Dorothea said. Edelgard knitted her brows. “It was very spur of the moment, I assure you. I didn’t expect to like it, but my body said yes, so I decided to go with it.”

“I like it, too.” Edelgard found Dorothea’s hands, and they held hands as they shared one more kiss. “I might fall asleep right here...but I have to wash the sheets.”

Dorothea laughed. “You know, the scene is over, and I have a spare set, anyway.”

“And you will have another spare set once I’ve finished washing these.”

“Edie...it’s past midnight, surely.”

“No matter. I won’t let a queen like yourself rest with soiled sheets in her vicinity.”

“You know, you’re starting to sound like Hubert...”


End file.
